ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Tiga (Hunters and Ultramen)
"CHARGH!" ~Ultraman Tiga's grunt~ Ultraman Tiga (ウルトラマンティガ Urutoraman Tiga) is the main Ultra in Hunters and Ultramen. He helps the hunters fight the Darkness. He is the sworn enemy of the Kyrieloid. He chooses Anh Lam as his human host. Overview * Name: Ultraman Tiga * Age: 9000 years old (around 26 in human) * Voice actor(s): **Anh Lam (speaking voice and grunts) **Yuji Machi (stock grunts) **Hiroshi Nagano (stock grunts) * Suit actor: None (animation) History He comes from Nebula L87. Hunters and Ultramen In the series, Ultraman Tiga take a rest in a pyramid inside a forest after long time battle. He knew Kyreloid kidnapped Cong Thuc and even Vivi but he can't do anything since he don't has a host, he connects with Anh Lam by telepathy and tells Lam come to L87 to meet and find him. After come to L87, they found the pyramid but they found that the darkness already came here and ambushed them as they placed explosion. When they know and they run away but Lam return to pyramid as he wants to protect Tiga's statue, it exploded. Everything seem end, Golzas send to kill those hunters but all of them were killed by an unknown ray, they look and found that this was Ultraman Tiga fires his Zepellion Ray. Tiga turns to human size made they very surprised how Tiga can revived, they all more shock when recognize that Anh Lam is Tiga when they heard Tiga's voice is the same as Anh Lam's. He tells his friends that when the pyramid nearly explode, he and Tiga's statue become light and merge with each other and they get away from the explosion. Suddenly, another monsters come, Anh Lam (as Ultraman Tiga) uses his abilities, teleport him and his friends return home safely and Anh Lam return to his human form. In the final episode, Ultraman Tiga appears as a human to help Hunter fight the Kyrieloid but they can't defeat him. Anh Lam and Tiga merge to one again and fight and finally defeat Kyrieloid with Zepellion Ray. After the battle, Anh Lam and his team said goodbye to him with other Ultras and people of Nebula L87 before return to his homeworld. Profile, Body Features and Techniques * Height: 53m * Weight: 44000t (44kg in human size) * Age: 9000 years (after revived, around 26 in human) * Homeworld: Nebula L87 * Human Host: Anh Lam; Vivi (temporarily) * Human Form: Himself * Flight Speed: Mach 5 * Running Speed: Mach 1.5 * Underwater Speed: Mach 1.5 * Burrowing Speed: Mach 1.5 * Jumping Stance: 800m (8m in human size) * Grip Strentgh: 50000t * Time Limit: None * Occupation: Unknown * Family Relations: Ultraman Taro (teacher); Ultraman Dyna (student); Tagi (companion, maybe relative) * Likes: Musics, Games, Relaxing * Dislikes: Darkness, Almost monsters Body Features: * Tiga Crystal '(ティガクリスタル ''Tiga Kurisutaru): The crystal on Tiga's forehead, it is required for Tiga's type changes. It is also used to manipulate light energy for various other techniques. Tiga's Type Change process usually took only 0.5 seconds * '''Tiga Eyes: Tiga possesses natural night vision as he can see just as clearly in the dark as he can in bright light. * Protectors '(プロテクター ''Purotekutā): The yellow bands on his upper body, they are indestructible pieces of armor, the sturdiest portions of his anatomy. They are also used to perform the Tiga Slicer implying they can charge and manipulate energy. * '''Tiga Ultra Armor: Tiga's skin can withstand high heat environments and low temperatures. It is does not show scratches and is resistant to fire and beams. * Arms: While Tiga's techniques mostly require energy to be emitted from his arms, they are also excellent for defense. His bare hands can catch energy bullets and he once caught energy bullets from Zoiger and Enomena and threw them back. These same properties make them excellent for defense because Tiga can block energy blasts with his bare hands. Standard Abilities Powers and techniques Tiga can use in all of his forms. * Hand Slash: An energy blast fired from his hand. Just a standard energy blast, performed by cupping one hand to his side, and using the other to toss the energy, like a disc, or a slash from his head. * Ultra Growth: Tiga can change his size at will with his maximum height being from 53 meters. * Tiga Teleporting: Tiga is able to teleport anything he wants to anyplace he wants. This move uses an amount of energy depending on what he teleports and where. * Tiga Barrier: Tiga can create a powerful barrier with his both palms extended outward. This can stop any energy based attacks. * Tiga Pitfall: Tiga can quickly gather energy into his right fist and blast it at the ground underneath foes, creating a pit that his enemies will fall into exploding only seconds later. However, this reverts any Type back to Multi Type. * Extraordinary Jumper: Tiga can leap to great heights and distances. * Type Change: Tiga can switch between any of his three other Type: Power, Sky and Multi. * Size Change: Tiga can become human sized. Techniques Special * Zepellion Ray (ゼペリオン光線 Zeperion Kōsen): Ultraman Tiga's signature move in Multi type, used as a finishing skill against most monsters. It is performed when Tiga makes V-shaped arm cross arm formation, charged using the arms and then fired off as a white, incinerating laser. It is twice as powerful as Dyna's Solgent Ray. It can destroy monsters in one blow. This move can be use in human size as well. * Timer Flash Special (タイマーフラッシュスペシャル Taimā Furasshu Supesharu): Tiga unleashes intense light from his Color Timer. First used on Abolbas and then the monster Bakugon. This move is more powerful than the Zepellion Ray. Physical * Ultra Head Butt: A self explanatory technique. * Tiga Multi Punch: A technique of multiple punches dished out at close quarters, the purpose of this technique is to determine the opponent's weakness. * Tiga Multi Kick: A variation of the Ultra Kick, can be a roundhouse kick, straight kick, high kick, double kick etc. * Tiga Multi Chop: A series of chops, the purpose of this technique is to break through the opponent's touch skin, but it has never been used successfully. * Tiga Tornado: Tiga spins at high speeds to repel attacks. * Slap Shot: Tiga jumps towards the enemy and his energized hand cut through the enemy via a chop. * Ultra Brain Chop: Similar to the Slap Shot but with a normal chop, it is none the less very powerful as it wounds can be fatal. * Ultra Jumping Knee Drop: A flying knee strike. * Ultra Cross Barrier: Tiga crosses his arms, somehow able to stop enemy beams. He placed his hands on his crystal similar Type Change. * Ultra Singled Outtakes: A technique for catching a sword between one's hand. * Ultra Whipper: A throwing technique that has the enemy raised over Tiga's shoulders. * Ultra Leg Whip: A throw technique using the opponent's leg. * Ultra Power: A technique to summon great strength. * Ultra Heat Hag: Tiga can charge his entire body with energy to heat himself up to staggering degrees. He then grabs hold on his enemy, causing them to explode. * Ultra Light-Knuckle: Tiga can charge his fists with energy for a more effective attack. * Flushing Attack: A super-charged dash in which Tiga charges himself with energy and tackles his foe. Can destroy monsters in one hit. Trivia * Ultraman Tiga's story when the JDH find him in the pyramid is clearly based on first episode of Ultraman Tiga but it has some differences. * In this series, Ultraman Tiga has his own human form, unlike the original series Ultraman Tiga. * Also, unlike the original series, Tiga very rarely changes type. * Tiga is the only Ultra to have 3 different voice actors providing grunts: stock grunts from Yuji Machi (most of times); Hiroshi Nagano (when Lâm transforms into Tiga) & Lâm himself (2 final episodes only). * Tiga is the only Ultra in the series has two human host at once (Lâm & Vivi transform into Tiga at the end of the series.) Category:Fan Ultras Category:Fan characters Category:NguyenAnhLam Category:Hunters and Ultramen Category:Variants of existing Ultras